Perfect
by dolelle
Summary: Kiyomi Takada. Intelligent, refined, respected. A woman often revered for her accomplishments. She was just the type of woman who would be perfect by his side. A look into how Takada and Raito got together in college.


_I honestly don't mind this pairing and I know it's unpopular, but even I was shocked by the lack of fics RaitoxTakada had! I mean L and Raito are awesome, but there are other Death Note characters! So yeah, I decided I wanted to add to this category – even if it's just something small._

_Obviously, _Death Note_ is not mine._

_I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**Perfect**

_By eighth_carousel_

* * *

ooo

Kiyomi Takada.

Intelligent, refined, respected. A woman often revered for her accomplishments.

She was beautiful. She was admirable. She was powerful.

_Well_, Raito thought wryly, _powerful in the social hierarchy at To-Oh at least._

In any case she was just the type of woman who would be perfect by his side; the exact embodiment of a woman he would be expected to seek out to date.

Raito idly twirled the pen in his hand, as from his peripheral he watched the dark-haired woman across the room. She sat straight – with near perfect posture he noted - her attention captivated by the professor at the front of the room; an old balding man ranting about the media, public relations and whatnot (basically _common-sense knowledge_ Raito had thought exasperatedly five minutes into the lecture.)

He let his eyes rake her figure, examining the sleek, elegant line of her throat, the dip of her blouse's neckline – modest but just low enough to show enough tantalising milky skin and give effortless sensuality – which lead to the swell of a well-endowed chest and the dip of her waist. The rest of her lower half was hidden but if Raito's memory recalled correctly (which it always did) then it was just as lovely as the rest of her.

His eyes fluttered back up to her face, studying the plush painted lips, small but defined nose and piercing blue eyes. Eyes that were lit with a spark of intelligence. Eyes that mimicked the colour of stormy seas. Eyes which were staring straight at him.

The sharp gaze peered at him, lit in a way which assured him, if he were to look, he would find a smirk tugging at her mouth. His gaze dropped to her lips. Sure enough they were twisted upwards with arrogance.

Slowly, Raito's mouth melted into a sly smirk of his own.

_Conceited_ _too_, he added to his mental list.

He held her stare a moment longer, before allowing his eyes to flicker back to the lecturer. Raito began spinning his pen once more, considering the best way to approach the young woman.

She was said to be 'hard to get' (Raito would scoff if only it wasn't unbecoming) but really that only added to her appeal. To obtain what was largely considered to be unobtainable would not only better his reputation, but could possibly provide a challenge, especially if she was as confident and prideful as she appeared. _Well_, Raito decided, _she is certainly attainable, but less likely to be disgustingly easy or boring_.

It was odd for a college student of his age (excellence, intelligence and good-looks) to be single. Though not particularly suspicious and easily explainable with little lies. Having a girlfriend, or at least dating, would definitely add a layer of authenticity to his 'perfect son' façade. Just another normality to prove his innocence to Ryuuzaki and the world.

Really, it was a win either way he looked at it.

* * *

ooo

Waiting by the door, Raito scanned the swamp of students escaping the classroom. Searching the crowd he found the glossy cropped hair and regal poise he was hunting for. Pushing away from the wall, he waded through the crowd and fell in time with the young woman.

Shifting the folder in her arms she glanced to him, appraising his well-kept clothes and shiny hair. Takada smiled kindly, albeit smugly, up at him.

"You seemed somewhat distracted in class today Yagami-kun." She said casually.

Raito chuckled slightly watching her as they manoeuvred through the corridor. He recognised the statement for what it was. She was testing his resolve, his confidence.

_Luckily for you_, he thought, _I can battle with the best of them_.

"There were far more interesting things that had a hold of my attention." He murmured lowly, as though it were a secret, "And please Takada-san, call me Raito."

She smirked, "Only if you promise to call me Kiyomi. And really I'd hate to see you fail a class because you were distracted."

"Of course_ Kiyomi_." He said, manipulating his voice to deepen and drag out her name, "But you needn't worry, I'm doing well enough."

"Well enough? Now don't be modest _Raito_," She mimicked the inflection he had used, "We all know you excel in everything. What else could we expect from the son of the NPA chief and Japan's highest-ranking student?"

Raito's eyebrow arched slightly his pace slowing. Trying to flatter his ego while simultaneously mocking him? Perhaps this would be more interesting than he had first thought.

"Perhaps," He said, slipping into his humble student façade,"but I have to study and pay attention just as everyone else does."

"Uh-huh." She replied.

A slight sense of surprise overtook him; he hadn't expected her to be so casual and blunt around him. Her refusal of his lie was peculiar. He eyed her carefully, noting and analysing her reactions.

"You don't believe me?"

"How would I gain such intimate knowledge of you?" She evaded.

"I'm not sure." He asked, before adding playfully, "You must have been watching me."

"Isn't that your forte?" She quipped mockingly.

"Only when I'm interested." He replied breezily, deciding it would be in his best interest to let her think she'd won this encounter.

"Interested? Whatever do you mean?" Poorly parodied-curiosity engulfed her features

Raito allowed a confident smile to spread across his face.

While she was egotistical and (as she liked to think) worthy of only those_ she_ deemed worthy, feeling outsmarted or below someone would no doubt totally destroy any desire she had to associate with them. He'd without a doubt shown he was more than capable of keeping up with her banter, but letting her believe she was in control would work to his advantage.

With that in mind he replied, "You know exactly what I mean. I would like to take you out on a date Kiyomi, if you'd be so inclined."

She stopped, having reached her next classroom and Raito waited patiently. Takada smiled, making a show of examining him.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Dinner, this Saturday." He suggested easily.

"Okay."

* * *

ooo

The Yagami family sat at the dinner table together, minus the man who's spot at the head of the table remained empty. Sayu and her mother chattered happily back and forth about their day, before Sayu delved into an indepth recount of the plans she and her friends had made for that weekend.

Sachiko smiled and nodded as her daughter finished her story before turning to her son, who had so far remained quiet and lost elsewhere throughout the dinner.

"So Raito, any plans this weekend?" She asked, sending a reproachful look to Sayu when she reached for the salt. Raito smirked and Sayu pouted before encouraging the attention away from herself.

"Yeah big brother, are you doing anything?"

"It just so happens that tomorrow I have a date." He dropped casually, not bothering to look up at them.

"Eh! With who?" Sayu exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Raito paused for a moment, glancing up to watch as his sister jittered in her seat.

"Kiyomi-chan." He stated simply, tacking on the chan for their benefit.

His mother's eyebrow quirked in interest and Sayu's mouth twisted into a grin. Raito let his gaze drop back to his dinner acting impassive to their reactions.

"Kiyomi-_chan_?" Sayu sing-songed, leering at him, "You call her Kiyomi-_chan_?"

Raito decided he needn't encourage her chatter with an answer and continued eating. Sayu just grinned wider in response, beaming at her mother.

"Oh mum! I think brother is in love!" She cackled evilly, before turning back to Raito, "When do we get to meet her? Have you bought the engagement ring yet?"

He almost sighed. At least he now had an extra vouch for normalcy – and a more than pleased sister to tell anyone and everyone about _Kiyomi-chan_.

* * *

ooo

With a rush of cool night air the door opened, bringing into the restaurant the chatter of people bustling along the streets outside. Standing back, Raito kept the door open to allow Takada entrance. She smiled lightly up at him in silent thanks before stepping into the warmer room. Raito slid in behind her, letting the door fall shut.

The restaurant was small and intimate, decorated in earthy hues of brown, red and gold. Dim orange light lit up the tables and booths scattered around the room. Quiet music completed the mood, casting the patrons into a romantic atmosphere. Raito stepped forward, leading Takada to the small reception podium where a petite woman waited.

"Good evening sir, madam." She said with a joyful tone, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yagami."

The woman smiled with false cheer, nodding as she said, "This way please."

She led them to a small private booth with plush red seats and a round table. The woman placed their menus on the wooden table as they took their seats. With another smile and a short bow she left them.

Picking up her menu, Takada flipped it open. Raito smiled charmingly, watching her closely as she read over her choices. She wore a simple midnight blue dress, which accentuated her figure and pale skin, giving her great elegance. Her hair was as smooth and neat as ever and her makeup natural, bar the bright lipstick. Raito hoped her mind was on par with her looks tonight.

Lifting her eyes from the paper, she said, "This is a lovely restaurant."

"Would you accept anything less?"

The corner of her painted lips tugged upwards for a moment, and she allowed herself a quick glance up to meet his eyes.

"No." She said simply.

Raito smirked, "As to be expected."

He continued to study her idly as he gauged the best plan of attack. The hazy glow of the overhead lights cast deep shadows that elongated her eyelashes and sharpened the lines of her nose, cheeks and jaw. Under the glow the light flush on her skin seemed deeper and her profound blue eyes appeared black. She looked more classically beautiful than usual.

Compliments were as good a place to start as any (and in any case he certainly wouldn't have to lie).

"You look striking this evening." He said in a deep smooth tone that broke through the airy music drifting into the booth.

She smiled lightly as her hand inched upwards, straying towards a lock of hair which she tucked behind her ear.

"You look very handsome yourself." She said softly, meeting his gaze head-on.

Satisfied with Takada's response, Raito picked up his own menu as his eyes began to flit across the foods listed.

"So what career path do you plan to take after college?" He said conversationally.

"I'd like to be a journalist, perhaps a news reporter."

Raito tilted his head curiously, his eyes sparking.

"So you can report important events to the public or so as not to deny them such a lovely face?"

Takada laughed softly, her eyes betraying her pleasure at his compliments, "The latter naturally."

Raito grinned roguishly, causing her to laugh once more.

It was then that their waitress appeared, a calm, sophisticated woman. After introducing herself and welcoming them, she politely took their orders smiling all the while, before she disappeared. Not long after their meals were brought to their table. For the rest of the dinner Raito and Takada chatted and flirted; Raito dropping compliments and subtle ego-boosters where he could. A few hours later Raito had paid the bill and they decided to leave. Together they stepped out of the restaurant and into the night-time breeze.

"I'll walk you home now?"

Takada nodded, "That's fine."

It was dark as the time verged on just past ten. The street lamps and car lights spilled across the pathway in front of them, sending splashes of yellow light onto the blue street. The air was filled with the hush of late night pedestrians and the noise of Tokyo traffic.

Raito reflected on their dinner together. It'd gone smoothly, with easy playful banter and the proper atmosphere. He was confident that he'd captured her interest. Takada wasn't a simple girl though. And so he was aware that it'd take more than a fancy dinner and flirty conversation to woo her. A little something more was in order to truly ensnare her.

His eyes scanned ahead of them as they walked in a comfortable silence. He searched for the oncoming turnoff; knowledge that came from years of wandering these streets. Appearing to their right was a pebbled pathway lined with flowery bushes. Upon seeing it Raito gripped Takada's hand, entwining their fingers. Gently yet suddenly he pulled off onto the new path.

Surprised, she questioned, "Raito?"

"I just had an idea." He murmured, lying smoothly and offering her a small smile.

The sounds of the city gradually lessened as they followed the walkway deeper into a park. Large trees lined the outermost edge of the park, muffling the bright lights and cutting away the ambiance of overwhelming busyness not far away. The park was serene despite the humdrum of transport that could still be heard. It was deserted, leaving them alone with the buzz of insects for company.

The moon, which had been dull in the city, now shone brilliantly, painting the park in an eerie blue glow. As they walked hand-in-hand they came to the middle of the park where four paths met at a large fountain. White light shone from beneath the shallow pool of water, causing the fountain to glow like a beacon. Raito stopped, dropping Takada's hand.

Takada walked forward reaching the fountain and gazing at it for a moment. She lightly skimmed the freezing water with her fingertips. Raito stood still and silent, as he examined the way her skin turned incandescent under the moonlight.

Turning back to him Takada awed at how his hair shone and his eyes gleamed. Drained of most of his colours in the night, she marvelled at how he resembled a statue; a renaissance period sculpture with a defined and handsome face coupled with a strong, lean body. Meeting his eyes she leaned back against the edge of the fountain.

"You honestly expect me to believe you didn't plan this?" She asked, her tone light despite the accusation.

"Really Kiyomi you must think me some sort of scheming mastermind."

She chuckled, Raito smirked.

"Well, it's beautiful." Takada said as she stood up to look back at the fountain, "I've never been here at night before. Thank you."

"I'm glad."

Raito stepped forward his eyes intent on her as he shortened the distance between them. She shivered. His movements struck her as strangely predatory.

He stood a small way from her, so close she was sure he could sense her nervousness. Raito gazed at her, slowing drinking in her features.

"You look stunning." He smoothed with a honey-dipped tone.

"I believe you already said that." She said, watching him just as intensely.

"I believe I said striking before," he said with a smirk, "anyhow, I was referring to how you look under the moonlight."

Takada smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a dead give-away that had his smirk widening. It was a habit he'd noticed throughout the dinner that she only did when nervous. Walking up to her, he let his hand gently brush the small of her back. It hovered there, not quite touching as he met her demure gaze. His hand scaled her spine, gliding slowly, before stopping at the back of her neck. Lazily his fingers brushed the soft flesh, his eyes never leaving hers. It was subtle, but Raito noticed that she trembled slightly.

"Well, then. I should probably be getting you home." He said, breaking through the silence that had enclosed them.

Takada blinked in shock, before gathering herself.

"Oh." She murmured, "Yeah you're right."

Raito suppressed a pleased grin as he heard the disappointment snaking through her voice. Letting his hand drift down to rest between her shoulder blades, he gently guided her back the way they came. The noisy city slowly came back to life around them as they left the park.

They were consumed in a comfortable silence as they wandered down the path, bodies brushing as they walked. Raito glanced to Takada sensing something on her mind.

Sure enough she was watching him. He smiled encouragingly.

Looking away she said, "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm curious to know why you asked me out in the first place." Takada admitted.

Raito took a moment to deliberate his response. She was beautiful and intelligent and knew it, and not mentioning this would be bruising to her ego. However she no doubt heard that often and would be unimpressed with such a predictable answer. In fact he was almost exasperated by her need for reassurance.

Perhaps some truthfulness was in order. He looked down at her, making sure to meet her eyes.

"While you are exceptionally beautiful and poised, it was your intelligence that caught my attention. I'll admit, I find it frustrating when people can't keep up with me and so at times it can be hard to find a girl I want to date long-term." She seemed pleased by that answer and flattered by the suggestion of a lasting relationship.

Raito smiled charmingly at her. They were nearing her house. _Now to really lure her in_.

"But it's more than that with you," he continued, noticing her pique in interest, "Not only can you keep up with me, you can challenge me. You have the intelligence to do so and more importantly you're not afraid to."

He decided to appeal to her superiority-complex, "It may sound haughty but not many people are able to do that, most can't connect with me on the same level and to have someone who can is, well, exceedingly attractive."

Stunned silence followed just as they reached the porch of her house. Raito studied her face, pure surprise and pleasure shone back at him. Letting his eyes become hooded he stepped closer into her, cupping her chin gently and angling her face towards him.

"Of course, your beauty is more than a bonus."

Craning his head down he extinguished the space between them.

"Raito!" She gasped as he meshed their mouths together.

Their lips slipped together, Takada admiring how shockingly soft Raito's were. He pressed their bodies closer, clutching her to his chest as he nipped gently at her lower lip. Her heart pounded and skittered. Her lips parted welcoming his tongue to sweep across her mouth and tangle with her own. Takada's hands slid up to become knotted in his hair.

Gradually the kiss slowed and Raito pulled back, allowing their lips to simply brush together. Warm puffs of breath rolled from their mouths as they panted for air.

Raito's gaze flitted from her lips to her eyes and he smirked at what he saw. Takada was dazed, her eyes slightly glassy and engulfed in wide pupils. Upon inspection, her cheeks were dusted with a rosy flush. She was an open book; affection and desire warred for dominance in her expression.

Raito was almost disappointed. He would've been if her amazed (worshiping) stare wasn't so pleasant to bask in. In the end, she was just like any other woman; easily manipulated and fooled by promises of love and adoration. She was scornfully willing to believe that was what he wanted.

Raito pulled away, sliding his arms around her and tugging her to his chest as he did so.

Never mind, the challenge had been fun while it lasted (no matter how small and easily won it had been). And she'd suit his needs in any case. In fact her adoration of him made her even more believable as a girlfriend. She was absolutely…

"Perfect." He murmured, his breath tickling her ear.

Takada shivered, tightening her arms around his neck as she cuddled into his warmth.

* * *

_Oh Raito, you're such a schmoozer._

_Oh God, I'm so sorry that my writing was ridiculously lazy in spots and then how in others I went overboard with my descriptions. I hope that didn't make this boring._

_Anyway this was meant to be a romance, not a Raito-is-being-a-manipulative-sexist-asshole-and-using-women-again story, oopsie. Ahh well, I'll just have to write another one then, won't I? (Seriously, is anyone interested in another RaitoxTakada story?)_

_Feedback is appreciated, especially since this is an unpopular category!_


End file.
